


Drive Thru

by scruffufflewilltriumph



Category: clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, clarke and lexa - Freeform, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffufflewilltriumph/pseuds/scruffufflewilltriumph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa works at an A&W and Clarke works across from it at Tim Hortons (I'm Canadian so like we are going to pretend that Lexa and Clarke live in Canada were there is Tim Hortons) (The100 was filmed in Vancouver, and Vancouver is located in Canada so why not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Thru

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a Tim Hortons and i had the idea to do a drive thru au when i was doing drive thru at work and looking across from me where the a&w drive thru was and just the idea popped into my head so i am giving it a try.

It had been 2 years already since Lexa worked at A&W, the only reason she's stayed so long is because she needed the money to move out of town and to follow her dreams of moving to LA and becoming one of the greatest Tattoo artist. Work was the usual boring 9 hour shift itself of rude customers always complaining about everything, the only upside to working there was that she gets to work with her best friend Anya. 

"Morning sweet pea." Anya smiled as she saw Lexa walk in, ready for work with a not so ready expression on her face. 

"I hate morning shifts.. why does Indra schedule me so early in the morning?" Lexa said unamused. 

"Lexa it's almost 12, you should be thankful, i've been here since 8 am, your schedule is nothing remotely close to a morning shift." Anya laughed. 

Lexa groaned, "Anyway, anything new?" 

"Uhm, so far the usual rude morning customers" Anya rolled her eyes "CAN I HAVE SOME EXTRA NAPKINS YOU GUYS NEVER GIVE ENOUGH NAPKINS!!" Anya mimicked the customers. 

Lexa laughs, putting on her headset ready to take over drive thru. 

She opens the drive thru window to get some fresh air, as usual she sees the long line at the Tim Horton's across from them. She squints her eyes, "Tim Horton's drive thru seems a little slow today" She says, Anya hums. 

"Oh yea" Anya says. 

Lexa looks at the slow moving cars, and looks at the window across from her, she notices a girl at the window, an unfamiliar one. "Blonde?" Lexa asks. "Did Raven or Octavia dye their hair blonde?" 

"No, they got an new employee, been slow all morning, i can hear all the loud obnoxious customers complaining" Anya says, sweeping the floor. 

"Poor girl, all these customers are going to eat her alive" Lexa says.

"You would know, i remember your first time and how scared you were" Anya laughs. 

Lexa groans and throws a stack of paper cups at her. "Hey!" Anya yells, Lexa still had the drive thru window opened and all the customers lined up at the Tim Horton's drive thru including the new blonde employee looks over at Lexa, Anya's loud scream caught the attention of everyone. 

"Great, now everyone's looking at me like im some criminal because of you!" Lexa says closing the drive thru window. 

\-- 

Clarke looks over at the A&W drive thru, she sees a brunette, Clarke could barely make out her face but she could tell that the brunette was an attractive one. 

"Excuse me" a Customer said, getting Clarke's attention "My coffee please?" Clarke shakes her head, "right, sorry about that.." Clarke grabs the coffee beside her and hands it to the customer "here you go, have a nice day!" She says smiling at the customer. The customer just grabs the coffee and drives away, Clarke sighs. 

"Don't worry blondie, it get's easier and customers will be customers, but there's a fair share of really nice ones that will make you love this job" Raven says, patting Clarke on the back.

"I'm just thankful you got me this job ray, im drowning in student debt" Clarke says as she hands the next customer their order. 

As Clarke hands the customer their order she looks over at the A&W drive thru, "Why isn't the a&w across from us as busy ?" Clarke asks. 

Raven laughs, "It just doesn't seem busy right now, but we both have different busy times, for example our busy times are between 6 - 7 am, then 9 - 11 am, 2 - 4 pm, and 6 - 7 pm. As for a&w theirs are more like 7-8 am, 11 - 1pm, 5 - 6 pm, and so on. We get busy they get a break, then they get busy and we get a break, it works out well." 

Clarke nods at the new information put on her, "but it's sunday so it wont be as hectic, both drive thru's will die down soon." Raven adds. 

\-- 

Lexa looks at the clock, 2 pm, she's been opening and closing the drive thru window a lot, half because she needed fresh air and it was hot inside, the other half just so she could catch a glimpse of the pretty blonde working across from her. 

"You know, you've been working for only 2 hours and you haven't at all once complained of having to take over window and switching with me after an annoying customer comes, and so far 20 annoying customers have came, it wouldn't have anything to do with the pretty blonde across from us?" Anya teases Lexa. 

Lexa rolls her eyes, closing the window but quickly glancing at the blonde, "Pfft, no.." she lies and walks towards the store front. 

"Since it's not busy, we should call Raven and see if she's down for a switch-a-roo, what do you want?" Lexa says, quickly changing the subject. 

"uh huh" Anya grins, "get me a large iced coffee, extra bev base, and ouu get some birthday cake timbits!" Anya adds on, Lexa nods. 

Lexa walks towards the phone and quickly dials the number of the Tim Hortons across from them. 

\-- 

"You've only started today but so far you're doing great, you're a fast learner, you chose a good one Raven" Indra says. "Now I'm just going to head over to a&w and see how theyre doing, ill be back later" Indra says as she leaves. 

"Indra owns both this Tim Horton and the a&w across from us, as well as other fast food joints in the area" Raven says, "makes sense" Clarke says nodding her head. 

The phone rings and Clarke is the first to answer. "Hello?" Clarke says, "This is Tim Hortons" 

"Switch-a-roo?" a voice said from the other line. Clarke doesn't say anything. "the usual got it?" the person adds on and hangs up. 

Clarke puts the phone down confused, she walks out of the back and heads out to store front where raven was fiddling with the sugar dispenser. "Who was it?" she asked. 

"I don't know, it was some girl i think? well it sounded like a girl, all she said was 'switch-a-roo' and 'the usual' whatever that means." Clarke said confused. 

"Sweet!" Octavia says all the way from drive thru as she finishes giving a customer their order, "I'm starving!" she adds on. 

"Am i the only one not understanding this foreign language you both are speaking?" Clarke asks, "what does that even mean?" 

"Every now and then we call the a&w across from us, or they call us for a switch-a-roo, we give them something from us and they give us something from them, it's like a trade basically." Raven says as she begins putting birthday cake timbits in a 50 timbit box. 

"Yea, so like we give them donuts they give us burgers and fries, or basically whatever we want to trade for" Octavia says as she stars making a large iced coffee, "here make a large iced cap quick! and don't make it runny, Lexa hates it when it's runny!" Octavia adds on as she tosses Clarke a large plastic cup. 

Clarke does what she is told and begins to make a large iced cap, just as she was making the ice cap a tall brunette walks into the Tim Horton's front entrance, Clarke quickly recognizes the facial structure and hair colour. She was the brunette she had been seeing for the past 2 hours at the a&w drive thru. 

\-- 

Lexa walks into Tim Hortons with 2 a&w bags, she walks to the cash at the front and is greeted by Raven, "Hello beautiful" Raven laughs, Lexa hated the sound of people calling her beautiful, she knew herself how pretty she was and didn't need anyone to remind her. 

"So the usual mama burger meal and the uncle burger meal.." Raven nodds smiling, "oh and a teen burger meal for that new employee you guys have, i don't really know what she wants so i just got her that" Lexa says. 

"You noticed we had a new employee?" Octavia says from behind Raven, raising her eyebrow. 

"She's pretty and bisexual, you should get at it miss grumpy pants" Octavia adds on, teasing Lexa. 

Lexa hasn't even met the blonde yet and she's been teased about her twice already. 

"Uhm, so, i kind of made it runny.." a blonde approaches with a large iced cap.. a runny one. 

"I can make it again if you'd like?" Clarke asks, Lexa reads the name tag on the blonde's uniform. "C-Clarke.." she says 

Raven and Octavia start giggling. 

"Yeaup thats me!" Clarke says cheerfully. "Lexa? right?" she says as she reads the name tag on Lexa's uniform. 

"I heard you don't like runny ice caps.. i can make it again if you'd like?" Clarke says looking really upset and sad. 

For some reason seeing the blonde upset didn't make Lexa too happy. "No it's.. it's just right, thank you!" Lexa says as she quickly grabs her ice cap and leaves. 

As soon as Lexa leaves, Raven and Octavia burst out with laughter. 

"Oh man, did you see that? she's totally into Clarke!" Octavia says. "For the 2 years that I've known Lexa, never have i seen her so flustered and confused like that!" Raven adds on laughing with Octavia. 

Clarke looks at them confused, she cant help but smile at how cute Lexa was and the sound of her name when she said it. 

Clarke walks over to the drive thru and sees Lexa walk back to the a&w as well as another brunette at the a&w drive thru watching Lexa walk back. "HEY WHERES MY ICED COFFEE AND TIMBITS??" The brunette yells, Lexa stops looks behind her and notices Clarke staring at her through the drive thru window and quickly turns around and rushes back into a&w. Clarke doesn't stop herself from laughing at that sight. 

Clarke closes the drive thru window and a few moments later the other brunette from the a&w drive thru walks in, "miss grumpy pants over there left my order.." she says, unlike Lexa this one walks right pass the store front and into the back and helps herself with the timbits and iced coffee on the table. 

"What did you guys say to her?" Anya asks, "She wasn't upset yet she wasn't happy?" she adds as she takes a bite from her timbit, "idk she seemed a little flustered if you ask me" Octavia jokes.

"Seriously what did you guys says to her??" Anya asks, "nothing, you should ask Clarke.. our new employee" Raven teases, Anya looks over at the blonde by the drive thru window and grins, "I'm Anya.. you must be Clarke" Clarke stays put and doesn't move, she just smiles and nodds as she takes a customer's order.

"Spill" Anya says.

"Clarke made Lexa's iced cap, of course it was accidentally runny and for some reason the only thing Lexa did was read Clarke's name on her name tag.. outloud, and then tell her that she had no problem drinking a runny ice cap" Raven laughs at the thought of flustered Lexa again, Anya joins her this time. 

\-- 

Lexa was stocking up the cups and lids when Anya comes back with her iced coffee and timbits a few minutes later. 

"So Clarke is really pretty and really nice, i like her" Anya says, not looking at Lexa but can already tell that Lexa was frozen. 

Lexa doesn't say anything, she continues to stock up the cups and lids. 

"So you like runny ice caps now?" Anya asked, grinning. 

"Shut up, i only did it to be nice because she's new, the next time she gives me a runny ice cap ill say something!" 

\-- 

it's been 3 days since Clarke worked at Tim Hortons, once again she gives Lexa a runny ice cap, and Lexa doesn't say anything. 

\-- 

week 1 of Clarke working at Tim Hortons. 

Another runny ice cap for Lexa. 

And another smile for Clarke, Lexa still doesn't say anything. 

\-- 

week 2 of Clarke working.

runny ice cap. 

Lexa's mouth shut.

\-- 

week 3. 

runny ice cap.

Lexa's mouth shut.

\-- 

It's been a month since Clarke worked at Tim Hortons and Lexa was still receiving runny ice caps, and still Lexa still never said anything. 

Lexa walks into the back and sees Anya sitting there staring at her. "Don't" Lexa says as she shoves her ice cap into the freezer to make it colder and less runny. Anya doesn't stop herself from laughing, their freezer at work was now filled with 10 runny ice caps from Clarke. 

Lexa was unconsciously collecting the runny ice caps Clarke makes for her. Not realizing that she was developing a habit of going to Tim Hortons and ordering an ice cap from Clarke before her shift, in the hopes of not getting a runny one, but Clarke being a professional runny ice cap maker, still makes all of Lexa's ice caps runny and Lexa still never says anything. 

 


End file.
